


Seeing Red

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Reader simply wanted to surprise her best friend. Might I add that it was certainly a success.





	Seeing Red

It was several weeks since the last time you were able to see Rob. Between his gigs with the band, the conventions, and your crazy work schedule, there was barely any time to see each other. One weekend you were finally able to take a breather and you bought a ticket to one of the Swain shows just to surprise him.  
You had to time your arrival at the venue just right or Rob would see you. Even worse, one of the others would see you and blab. You were waiting on the perfect moment; the crowd would soon grow to a whopping number no less than a hundred people. It’d be easier to hide in a setting like that. As suspected, the venue was full of eager concert-goers. You managed to squeeze your way in and found a seat in the back.   
The boys eventually bounced on stage, and Rob was gorgeous as ever. His eyes were as stunning as ever and his voice so…captivating. 

Right before the show ended, you slipped out into the lobby to surprise him. Rob could have sworn he had seen you, but there were so many people. Probably just wishful thinking. 

Meanwhile, you spoke to one of their managers who recognized you. She allowed you to hang out in the break room until the show was over. 

You heard the crowd dispersing which meant that the boys were going to be in the break room soon. Fixing the red dress you wore for this occasion, you stood with jelly legs, ready to greet your best friend. The door opened and Rob was the first to step in.

“Y/N! How…when…you…you’re here!”, he stuttered. 

Stephen snorted, “Easy there tiger, you’re tripping over your words again.”

You giggled and hugged him tightly. “It’s so good to see you Robbie. They finally gave me a week off at work so I bought a ticket just to see you.”

Billy huffed playfully from the couch as he was tuning his guitar for the next show, “You didn’t come to see the rest of us?”

“Of course I did goofball”, you rolled your eyes.

Rob placed his hands on your waist and admired the dress you were wearing. “I’m seeing red.”

It took everything you had not to go in for a kiss. Self control woman. Self control. You wanted to be in his arms so bad. “I knew you’d enjoy it Robbie.” You tenderly smiled and both of you leaned into each other, touching foreheads. 

Billy sat thoughtfully for a moment before playing Hallelujah on his guitar. Rob caught on to what he was doing and started leading you into a slow dance.

“You look so beautiful tonight sweetheart”, he whispered in your ear.

“Thank you”, you pecked a small kiss on his cheek and laid your head on his shoulder. 

You wanted to soak up every moment with him. Every. Waking. Moment. In the arms of the one you called your best friend.


End file.
